Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a six-primary solid-state illuminator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a six-primary solid-state illuminator providing a stereoscopic display.
Description of Related Art
By exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display device provides two slightly different images to an observer's left and right eyes so as to generate a stereoscopic image for the observer. According to the ways of providing the different images, the general stereoscopic display technologies are divided into a polarization 3D technology, an anaglyphic 3D technology, and a wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology generates a stereoscopic image by providing images with different wavelength ranges to observers. The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e. red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Therefore, the stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology can separately produce left-eye images with a set of primary colors R1, G1, and B1, and right-eye images with the other set of primary colors R2, G2, and B2.
The conventional stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology produces two sets of three primary colors by using two light sources. A laser is generally used as the light source. However, the efficiency of the laser with green wavelength is low, and the laser is expensive such that the proportion of the cost for the light source is significantly high. Therefore, how to improve the aforementioned disadvantages when providing two sets of three primary colors is a constant striving in the industry.